


An ocean away

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: Alexander's running out of time.He has one more chance.





	An ocean away

"I'm going to miss you."  
"I know, my Alexander, I know. I shall miss you too." 

The war was officially over. America had won her independence. And Lafayette was leaving much to Alexander's dismay. During the war the two had become quite close. Alexander would have preferred them to be even closer but it didn't happen. He had never directly confessed his feelings for the young french general nor had the other. 

 

The two stood at the harbour waiting for Lafayette's ship. It was early dawn and hardly anyone was down there. The two had sat and talked for awhile, about the war and other things. Alexander cold feel the pain inside him growing. He didnt want to be apart from the young frenchman he had fallen in love with. Those dark eyes and melodic laugh. He looked over at Lafayette and couldn't stand it anymore.  
"There's one last thing I need to do."  
"What's that, Ale-" 

Lafayette was cut off by Alexander's lips crashing onto his own. He let out a startled yelp and pulled back. 

"I-Im so sorry, Lafayette I-" 

It only took Lafayette's brain a few moments to process what was happening before he finally got it.  
He leaned into Alexander who melted into the second kiss. It grew from innocent to heated in a matter of seconds before they finally pulled apart. They met each other's eyes and laughed softly, their foreheads touching. Everything seemed so perfect in that moment. Alexander had Lafayette. They were happy with each other. But their bliss was interrupted by the loud blast of the ship's horn. 

The ship that would take Lafayette away from Alexander. 

And across the ocean that would separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> [y'all can find me on instagram @ herecomestthegeneral]


End file.
